The Flach
The Flach is a show that created by Dadaw Studios and Zorch himself, the show is about the early lifes of Zorch, there he beacome speed. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot-The pilot episode of the show, there Zorch beacome fast, and have to defeat Clyd, he have the power to controll the weather indoors. #Fastest Mixel/Nukxel Alive-Zorch have to stop Colton Black, a Coldxel that can create a clones of himself. #Things You Can't Outrun-Zorch have to stop an evil Venomus Corp wich help for the Coldxels. #Going Rogue-Zorch fight a Coldxel wich freezing Nukxels with stolen freezing gun. #Plastique-Zorch find new Metamixel/metanukxel Dynamaster wich can make explosion of everything that he touch. #The Flach is Born-In Zorch's Childhood was a bully wich always was treat him, the bully beacome a Metamixel/Metanukxel Metalizer and Zorch want to ravange him. #Power Outage-Zorch lost his powers by MetaMixel/Metanukxel Electroid, this Electroid want to revange in Zorchison Wells. #Zorch vs. Glomp-Zorch and Glomp working toogther to defeat a Coldxel wich can do mindcontroll, Zorch has been traped and Glomp shoot arrows and fight Zorch to save Zorch. #The Nukxel in the yellow suit-Zorch see the 1 who killed his mother, and this 1 named Reverse Flach. #Revenge of the Rogues-Captain Coldxel(the Coldxel with the Freezing gun) has return with an Evil Infernite, Zorch go to defeat them. #The Sound and the Fury-Zorchison Wells treated by Metamixel/Metanuxkes sound based Mixel/Nukxel and Zorch go to cath him. #Crazy for you-Metamixel/Metanukxel wich can teleport go to kill and steal things, Zorch trying to find how to defeat him. #The Nuclear Mixel/Nukxel-Flain-Storm fight Zorch #Fallout-An army general want to kill both of the parts of Flain-Storm after the nuclear explosions and Zorch rescue him. #Out of time-The brother of Clyd want to revange and he got same powers as him, Zorch go to stop him. #Rouge time-Zorch back in time 1 day beafore, and the Coldxel and the Evil Infernite has return with an evil Gold-Star. #Tricksters-Tricking Coldxel named The Trickster want to trick Zorch and his father. #All Stars team up-An evil Hiveineers revange, and Zorch team up with Atomic Mixel/Nukxel to defeat him. #Who is Zorchison wells-A MetaMixel/MetaNukxel wich can copy skins of other Mixels/Nukxels killing Mixels/Nukxels and Zorch trying to defeat him. #The Trap-Zorch Allen find the truth about the seacret room of Zorchison Wells and some information about the future, he create this seacret room too, then Mixco wear a special glasses there he can see what realy happen in his dream, and this thing was happen in the day Clyd's brother went to revange beafore Zorch back in time, and they finnaly discorvering that Zorchison Wells is the Reverse Flach. #Coldd Lives-An old project by Zorchison Wells with froezen gorilla named Coldd, when the Particle Accelerator explosion Coldd efected and he becacome Metagorilla with the power of telekinetic and yes he is frozen but he frozen and walk and active, Zorchison free him and Zorch go kill him. #Rouge air-Zorch know that he have to do big move to defeat Zorchison Wells so he call to his old foe Captain Coldxel, but things can get worse, so Zorch call to Arrow and Flainstorm to help. #Fast Enough(end ;( of season)-Run Quickly Sheep outruns Zorch. Category:Shows Category:ZORCH Category:Dadaw Studios Category:2 FAST 4 YOU